Generally speaking, an optical fiber is a fiber of glass or plastic capable of carrying light along its length and typically comprising a core section surrounded in a cladding, as illustrated in FIG. 1. An optical beam is propagated through the length of fiber 100 via a core 102, confined therein by a cladding 104, which has a lower refractive index than the core.